Regreso
by TsukiyomiShougo
Summary: Taiga regreso, al fin puede encontrarse con Ryuuji, pero es aqui dondedeberan darse cuenta de que tanto se aman realmente.


Regreso

Ryuuji entro corriendo al salón donde le pareció ver el cabello de Taiga, pero al entrar no logro ver a nadie.

Se acercó lentamente hasta el casillero del rincón y abrió la puerta, encontrando ahí a la pequeña Taiga.

-Hey, era una sorpresa. –Dijo saliendo del casillero.

-Lo siento.

Cuando al fin estuvo fuera, se miraron unos segundos y entonces, para romper el hielo, Ryuuji lanzo una pregunta.

-¿Creciste?

-Ni un milímetro –Le contesto la castaña. El chico simplemente rasco su barbilla pensando en que más decir, y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el mensaje que ella le había enviado.

-Por cierto, Taiga.

-¿Mmm?

-Te amo.

Ante tal comentario, la pequeña se sonrojo de inmediato, y termino dándole un golpe al chico impulsándose con los pies.

-¿Q-que dices tan de repente, idiota?

-Trataba de ser sincero.

Se miraron prolongadamente, acercándose poco a poco el uno al otro, casi a punto de terminar el encuentro en un beso romántico, ese debía haber sido el plan, sin embargo, de la nada, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una chica alta de cabello azul.

-Ohh. ¿Con que has vuelto, Ryuuji? –Dijo haciendo burla. –Más importante, ¿he interrumpido, enana? –Pregunto refiriéndose claramente a Taiga.

-Estúpida chihuahua!

-Ami, ¿Qué sucedió con Ryuu- -Entro a su lado Minorin, quien en seguida se silenció al percatarse de la presencia de su amiga. - ¿Taiga?

-Minorin! –En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pequeña castaña, se había lanzado a los brazos de su amiga.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Sucedió algo malo en tu casa?

-No, todo está bien. He venido para visitarlos a todos, ya que es el día dela graduación.

-No tienes que mentir, sabemos que estas aquí por Ryuuji, ¿verdad?

-Ese no es tu problema, estúpida chihuahua.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que di en el clavo

-Ni un poco.- Dijo Taiga apartando la vista, a lo que Ryuuji solo sonrió un poco decepcionado.

-Vamos, Taiga. Ha pasado un año, pero aun no aprendes a ser sincera contigo misma – Comento la pelirroja.

-M-Minorin –Se sonrojo la castaña.

-Bien, bien, creo que deberían dejar que estos dos se saluden como es debido –Tos miraron hasta el final del salo, alguien bastante extravagante estaba ahí.

-Kitamura-kun! –Exclamo Taiga corriendo hasta él.

-¿Cómo estas, pequeña? –Pregunto el chico revolviendo su cabello con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, gracias. Oye, Kitamura-kun… - La castaña le miro con ojos suplicantes, el mensaje llego en seguida.

-Yo me encargo. –Alejándose de ella, miro a la pelirroja y a la modelo. – Bien, Minorin, Ami, vámonos.

-¿Qué? Pero, Taiga… -Trato de abogar Minorin.

-Taiga estará bien, muy bien, dejemos que se queden solos. –Ordeno el peli verde sacando a Minorin, mientras Ami los miraba con desdén y los acompañaba fuera del salón.

Pronto, Ryuuji y taiga se encontraron solos de nuevo, tal vez cruzo por sus mentes terminar el beso, pero… No, buscarían un mejor momento.

-¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto Taiga – Quiero ver a Ya-chan.

Ryuuji le sonrió y salieron juntos del salón.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, platicaron de cosas triviales, hasta que al fin, estuvieron frente a la casa del peli azul. A Taiga le traía muchos recuerdos, sobre todo del día en que se conocieron, jamás habría imaginado que ella terminaría enamorada tan perdidamente de ese chico, que al comienzo no sería más que su perro.

-También me hace recordar muchas cosas, he tenido que soportarlo un año entero, yo vivo ahí. –Le dijo el chico adivinando los pensamientos de la chica, quien aún se sentía mal consigo misma por irse sin decir nada, sabía que técnicamente le había abandonado y eso era algo que no podía perdonarse.

-¿Sabes, Ryuuji? También hay algo que no pude decirte antes, pero claro, necesitaba decírtelo de frente.

El chico la miro, era uno de esos momentos en los que ella podía ser sincera con él y consigo misma, eso le agradaba, porque le recordaba que, aunque no lo pareciera, Taiga era tan frágil como fuerte y eso le hacía sentirse más seguro, de alguna manera, claro, porque sabía que él podía protegerla y no había algo que deseara más que eso.

-¿Qué es? – Pregunto sin dejar de mirarla.

-Lo…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ya-chan, salió de la casa aun somnolienta y con el pijama puesto. Corrió y abrazo a la pequeña castaña.

-Taiga-chan, ¡regresaste!

-Y-Ya-chan… duele!

-Yasuko, la estas asfixiando.

-Ah, es cierto. –Soltó a la pequeña Taiga y los hizo pasara a la casa. –Dime Taiga, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, veo que ustedes también están en buen estado.

-Yasuko encontró un trabajo como secretaria en la oficina de una amiga, esta todo mucho mejor ahora.

-Sí y hoy por suerte es mi día de descanso.

-¿En serio? Me alegro mucho por los dos. Y tu Ryuuji, ¿Qué has hecho?

-Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero entrare a la universidad.

-También entrare a la universidad y- - Su celular vibro, ella atendió en seguida lo que parecía ser un mensaje. –Se trata de mi padre.

-¿Aún lo ves?

-No, desgraciadamente se fue del país y no regresara hasta que sus problemas con la empresa terminen, pero eso es cuestión de meses.

-Ya veo.

-A mí me alegra ver que te lleves mejor con tu padre, pero eso no significa que lo perdono –Aclaro Ryuuji.

-Lo sé –Dijo Taiga

-Y dime, Taiga-chan…

-¿Qué pasa, Ya-chan?

-¿Van a casarse pronto?

-Y-Yasuko! –Regaño el hijo a la rubia completamente sonrojado.

-¿Qué sucede? Según me contaste, le dijiste a Taiga que cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad te casarías con ella, ¿verdad?

Ambos chicos bajaron la mirada, sonrojados por el vergonzoso comentario de Yasuko.

-Te contare más secretos de Ryuuji, Taiga-chan –Al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban inseguros y no sabían que responder, la madre se percató de que no sabían si seguían sintiendo lo mismo el uno por el otro, y de esa forma, porque aunque no lo pareciera, Yasuko era una persona muy sabia, decidió ayudarlos a darse cuenta que se amaban tanto o más que cuando estuvieron juntos.

-Esa marca que dejaste en la pared después del ataque a Ryuuji –Dijo señalando la pequeña marca cubierta con papel rosado. –Es algo que jamás quiso quitar, ya que le recordaba a ti, y a decir verdad, podía pasar horas frente a esa marca, solo viéndola.

El peli azul, se sonrojo aún más, ¿por qué Yasuko tenía que contar todo eso? La pequeña castaña se burló un poco, pero la rubia tenía sus planes.

-Por cierto, Ryuuji, lamento no haberlo hecho antes, pero era una promesa. –Se levantó de su asiento y de algún lugar, saco una caja repleta de cartas, en seguida Taiga se aterrorizo. La amable Yasuko, le entrego la caja a Ryuuji.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto extrañado el chico.

-Cartas –Respondió su madre

-Eso ya lo sé. –La madre simplemente le siguió mirándolo con una sonrisa, el chico entendió que debía leer las caratas y eso hizo:

"_Ya-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?, Ha pasado poco tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, antes que nada quisiera decir, que aunque fue egoísta de mi parte irme sin avisar, sé que fue algo bueno._

_Te preguntaras, ¿por qué te escribo esta carta a ti y no a Ryuuji? Sé que sonara extraño, pero la respuesta es que no tuve el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Prometí que ya no huiría de nada y eso es lo que trato de hacer. Al alejarme de él e intentar pensar que es lo mejor para nosotros, aunque como ya sabrás es muy difícil para mí_

_Espero que Ryuuji esté bien, quisiera disculparme con él y decirle cuanto lo siento, pero sé que sí el me hablara o me respondiera una carta, yo no tendrían el coraje suficiente como para permanecer el lugar en el que estoy._

_Ya-chan, por favor que esto permanezca como un secreto, no quiero que Ryuuji se decepcione de mí."_

Así, termino la primera carta de Taiga, y al parecer todas las demás, eran igual de emotivas

-¿Y-Yasuko…? –Se dirigió el chico a la rubia con la voz entre cortada -¿Qué es… por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Ya lo leíste, era un secreto. Taiga-chan las mandaba muy seguido, por eso, cuando te veía deprimido por no saber cómo se encontraba yo te respondía: "se trata de Taiga, ella estará bien, es muy fuerte".

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Yasuko comprendió que necesitaban estar solos y hablar un poco—Bueno, saldré a comprar algunas cosas, ya vuelvo. –Yasuko salió de la casa.

Ambos jóvenes seguían con la mirada baja, hasta que finalmente, el mayor hablo.

-Yo jamás me habría decepcionado de ti.

-Lo habrías hecho, yo me habría decepcionado de mi misma al pensar que no llegaría a ser más que una cobarde,

-No lo eres, nunca lo fuiste y dudo mucho que llegues a serlo.

La castaña levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la del peli azul, se miraron prolongadamente, como si fuese lo único que importara en ese momento, mirarse el uno al otro.

Entonces la misión de Yasuko, había terminado y con éxito, ellos se amaban y se lo conformaron por segunda ocasión, no importaba que tormenta viniera, ellos se encargarían de hacer brillar su propio Sol.

Ryuuji tomo las manos de Taiga entre las suyas y le sonrió.

-Taiga… Cásate conmigo. –Se lo propuso, de nuevo y al fin después desearlo por un año entero.

Taiga lo miro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, una sonrisa, la más sincera que Ryuuji pudo ver de ella y unos ojos cristalinos que amenazaban con llorar.

-… Ryuuji…


End file.
